Quick to Anger Even Quicker to Smile
by Tatrin
Summary: The island where Foosha village stood on was just like any other islands in this world. A patch of land sticking out of the wide, great sea, prone to passing boats to stop by to either rest, or rob them dry. Lately, they could only ever accomplish attempting to rob Foosha village dry. Always foiled by a certain rubberman called Luffy.
1. Foosha Village

**Quick to Anger even Quicker to Smile**

You watch Luffy vs Three Admirals and you'll realize One Piece is so much better than Naruto. _Damn_ all the marines were like _we built a kairouseki wall around Marineford so no one will rescue Fire Fist Ace_ but Whitebeard was all _from underwater yo!_ so the marines were _at least Mugiwara's not here_ and then Luffy went _from the sky bitch!_

You can always count on Luffy for mind bending first impressions.

Poll for a future fic I'll publish: Should Luffy get a tattoo of ASL and where would you guys want it to be? If yes, the scene shall feature Uta (Tokyo Ghoul).

. o . 0 . o .

"People you love... they made you who you are. They're still part of you. If you stop being you, that last bit of them that's still around inside, who you are... it's gone."

Monkey D. Luffy

King of the Pirates

* * *

 **Foosha Village, East Blue**

Pirates.

Raiders. Corsairs. Filibusters. Freebooters. Privateers. Picaroons. Marauders. Sea rovers. They pillage and plunder and rifle and loot if they don't kindle and char and in flame and ignite.

Robbing villages was their favorite past time.

The island where Foosha village stood on was just like any other islands in this world. A patch of land sticking out of the wide, great sea, prone to passing boats to stop by to either rest, or rob them dry.

Lately, they could only ever accomplish _attempting_ to rob Foosha village dry.

Even to the trained eye, the men were thrown at what was seemingly unbelieavable speed towards the great, wide, ocean surrounding the village. Said eyes would probably blink or look away in embarrassment due to the fact that the thrown men were only in their boxers.

A boy in a straw hat arched his back and popped his neck muscles, grinning at the direction where he had thrown the invading pirates. Surrounding him were piles of clothes and swords and whatever else was on the invading pirates' persons. "Come back when you're nicer!" Luffy yelled.

The villagers laughed upon hearing that. The kid was nice for being someoen who had reached the top of the food chain in the island before he hits puberty. "Luffy!" Makino, the local bartender of the Foosha, called out.

The boy – soon to be seventeen years old – appeared in front of her with a bright smile. "Hi Makino! I'm hungry! I have my treasure to pay for it!"

Yes, yes, Luffy was unbelievably smug when he made true of his promise to repay all of the honestly free meals Makino made for Luffy since he was a kid with his treasure. Fortune of which were acquired from pirates who often came by the island to pillage but instead were all sent home with only their underwear and dingy. If they're lucky, they'd leave along with their ships but that only happened about four times. All the other ships have been raided empty by the boy, hidden in a place even Makino weren't privy to, and occasionally taken out when Luffy felt like having a feast.

They never said it but the villagers were _a little_ jealous that Luffy could eat so much and deflate himself to keep himself from appearing as an obese.

Luffy hadn't changed much since he was a child. Other than the height difference and obvious lean muscles, Luffy hadn't changed at all actually. He forgoed T-shirts since last year, deciding to just use his favorite red buttoned up vest which was actually Sabo's and clean it himself when needed rather than bother Dadan with his mountainous pile of muddy clothes. Blue jeans that actually lasted an entire year with Luffy, acquired from one of his dine and dashing trip through Goa Kingdom. His straw hat – so worn and so old yet still vibrant – rested on his back with only a scrap of white ribbon.

His messy hair was just asking to be ruffled, so Makino did. "Did you have to strip them almost naked every time? You're being a bad influence to our kids here."

"Sorry," Luffy said the word with a certain intonation that meant he was neither sincere nor really offering an apology.

"Well, go sort them all out." Luffy had robbed the attacking pirates blind and everything on their person were scattered messily on the road. "And check their ship while I prepare your lunch okay?"

"I can't wait!" Luffy grinned sunnily and she just want to pinch his cheek. Luffy turned his heel, running away without acknowledging the clothes and weapons and is that a full set of fake teeth littering the village's main road and called out, "You guys can take these. I'm gonna raid their ship for treasure! Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me~"

The villagers set out to do their unusual but nonetheless routine of gathering up the things Luffy acquired through less than legal yet heroic means and gave up freely, only Luffy's melodious pirate song in the distance giving his whirlwind presence away.

Lizbeth, Foosha village's blacksmith, eagerly scooped up all the weapons left behind. Being in a rural village that had no mining business and its mountains and caves were all inhabited by gigantic, dangerous animals had made the young lady pessimistic about her passion to smith. Until she gets a semi-regular stock on free weapons from Luffy's little _I'm protecting my territory_ business that is. The brunette occasionally kicked a few kids who were trying to get themselves a cool sword. Some mothers wrinkled their noses at how dirty the clothes were, but free clothes for their husbands are still nice. Silica, one of the few young teenage girls, yelped in delight when she found a rather fancy silver pocket watch, the other girls groaning for not being fast enough to grab it first.

"Makino-san, you aren't getting anything?"

"Eh, she's lucky."

"We get _these_ when Luffy would give her shiny treasure later."

Makino feels a small amount of resentment at their jealousy for what was absolutely not her fault, and some quantity of smugness for being special.

. o . 0 . o .


	2. Gray Terminal

**Gray Terminal, Dawn Island**

What happens to the pirates that Luffy had beaten black and blue for threatening his village?

Well, their ships got raided obviously, starting with the kitchen to the nooks and crannies of their treasury.

Most fled to make camp on their own in the forest. Some stayed wild, some actually joined Dadan's bandit group. Some got killed in the wild or got killed by way of Dadan's rejection of them making into her family. Some met Luffy again either got beaten up by him again or got smart enough to offer food as peace offering. Some begged for scraps and eventually, surprisingly, make an honest living in the village.

Some were silly enough to think they could try make a living in High Town.

"What would a brat like you know!" The pirate Luffy had thrown away earlier exclaimed, finally discovering some rags in Gray Terminal that he could use to cover himself since said brat had stolen his original attire. Rags, as cloth no matter how dirty, were useful, and useful things don't stay too long in Gray Terminal where so many people desperately searches for things they can use to survive another day, survive another meal time.

Luffy snorted. "You can't even step _a toe_ in that place before they try to kick you out. You're so dirty. They don't like it when people are dirty. Just look at that!"

Luffy pointed to the general direction of a woman who were trying to scavenge through Gray Terminal. She was dressed in fine clothes, except for the unfortunate stain on her behind that the woman seemingly couldn't care _more_ with the way she kept trying to walk around like a crab, to no success. "She just got kicked out from High Town."

New residents were easy to spot. They're the clueless ones. The ones who hadn't build their own shelter yet. The ones who openly moaned about their lack of hope to survive. The ones who cared about something as petty as appearance.

The man scowled. "I'll take my chances."

Luffy turned on his heel away.

Shortly after he spotted the woman he had made an example of making her way to him.

"I heard your talk with that man," the High Town reject sniffed. "What should I do, since you seem so smart?"

Luffy perked up. Smart! He was only reiterating what Sabo says but it's still nice! "Well if you go over that way," Luffy didn't point but just dragged the man by his wrist through the garbage dump, "You'll find Foosha village. They might help!"

"There's a village out there? I thought it's just a wild forest and barbarians."

"Well yeah there are barbarians and bandits. And it's a forest, duh, stupid."

1


End file.
